


When The Future Meets The Past

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Violence, mentions of past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	When The Future Meets The Past

What was supposed to be a celebratory drink after a difficult but victorious hunt with the former British Men of Letters had quickly turned awkward. You watched the condensation roll down Dean’s abandoned beer bottle as you tried to relax in the silence that stretched across the table.

Since breaking the code and defeating their former superiors, Arthur Ketch had taken to solo-hunting and Mick Davies had bonded with the Winchesters and yourself, helping with research and locating new cases.

Today Ketch had joined the four of you on a hunt to defeat the remaining Prince of Hell and things had gone perfect.

Now you were sitting across from Ketch in a small bar one city over from the bunker. Mick and Sam had already left to go home and comb through the library for a book Mick needed and Dean was up at the bar wrapped around a small redhead in tight jeans.

When Dean came back to the table he was grinning. “Can you give me a few hours before we head home? Get drunk, my treat.”

You didn’t want to stay, you were already tired and had no desire to get drunk, but Dean was your ride and you knew he needed the break.  “Sure.”

“ I’ll take her home Winchester,” Ketch said, disgust clear in his voice as he looked between Dean and the redhead.

Dean looked relieved as he turned to you.  “Is that okay?”

You nodded, trying not to think about the motorcycle Ketch was riding.

“ Call me if you need me,” Dean said, patting your hand and nodding at Ketch before returning to his new friend.

Ketch leaned back in his chair and drained his scotch. “We can leave whenever you are ready.”

“ Let me finish this drink and I’m done,” you replied with a small smile.

He nodded in response and you picked your glass up, taking a sip as your eyes drifted around the bar.  

Your stomach dropped when you saw a familiar face come in with a large group of people.

You looked around to see if Dean was still in the room, regretting your decision to leave your gun in the car. You wouldn’t use it, but the weight would be comforting.

When you didn’t see Dean you stood quickly, almost knocking your chair over in your haste. “I’m ready to go.” Your voice was barely a whisper.

Ketch looked up in surprise.  When he saw your pale face and trembling hands his surprise turned to concern. “What’s wrong?”

“ Nothing. Sorry,” you muttered, clearly distracted.  “I’m just tired.” You turned to head for the door and walked right into a hard chest.  

“ I thought that was you babes,” Daniel said, his hand coming out to grip your arm.

“ Let go of me Daniel,” you said softly.

“ I was just saying hello. I missed you.” His fingers were stroking your skin as he spoke.

“ Stop,” you snapped.

“ What was that babes?”

“ She said stop. Let her go,” Ketch said as he stepped in front of you.

Daniel seemed to size him up for a moment before dropping his grip on your arm. He looked over Ketch’s shoulder at you. “See you soon.”

You breathed a sigh of relief as he walked towards the bar. Ketch turned to look at you, one eyebrow raised.

“ It’s a story for another time,” you said. “Can we leave?”

“ I’m surprised a hunter like you allowed a man to strike her,” he said.

You spun around to face him. “How did you know? And I didn’t. I broke up with him the next morning. He’s attacked me twice since then and stalks me between new girlfriends.”

“ I’ve hunted with you several times and you’ve never shown fear like you just did. It is obvious he was violent towards you. You should have killed him the first time.”

Your laugh was brittle.  “He’s not a vampire Ketch. He’s a human. I don’t go around killing humans like you do.”

Ketch nodded, his jaw clinched. He followed close behind you as you started for the exit.

Thunder rumbled with the approaching storm and Ketch was busy wondering if the two of you were going to get soaked riding the bike home. He wasn’t prepared when Daniel came up behind him, smacking him across the back with a slab of wood.

You turned in time to see Ketch going down on his knees, Daniel standing behind him with a plank in his hands.  

You started back, but Daniel caught you first. The rain began just as his hand closed around your arm and he struck you in the face. “You goddamn whore. Coming in here with another man.”

He raised his hand for a second blow but it was blocked as Ketch stepped in front of you, catching Daniel’s fist in his hand and twisting it around until Daniel cried out in pain.

You backed away a few steps as Ketch delivered blow after blow on Daniel, blood mixing with water to turn pink as it ran down the man’s face.  Realizing Ketch would probably kill Daniel right there in the parking lot, you stepped forward, touching his arm.  “That’s enough.  He can’t hurt me or anyone else. Please take me home now.”

Ketch stared at you for a moment as he regained control of himself.  Letting go of Daniel, he kicked the man once in the stomach. “Touch her again and I will kill you.”

You silently followed him to the bike, which wasn’t made for two. Climbing on behind him, you had to scoot up against his back and wrap your arms around him. You could still feel the tension in his body.

The ride back to your bunker was quick and when it looked like he was just going to drop you off and leave you shook your head. “Let me clean your hand up and find you some dry clothes.”

Surprisingly, he nodded and killed the engine. You could hear Sam and Mick in the library and you quietly led him past the doorway, not in the mood to explain what had happened to Sam.

Settling Ketch in your room with a pair of pants and t-shirt from Dean’s closet to change into, you changed out of your wet clothes in the bathroom before going to get the first aid kit. You were wiping away the last of the blood from his hand when Ketch finally spoke. “Why did you stop me?

“ You were going to kill him.”

“ He would have deserved it.”

“ He’s in the past Arthur,” his first name slipped through your lips with a surprising familiarity and you blushed.  

“ And what is in the future Y/N?” he asked, voice low.

You didn’t respond, choosing to focus on rubbing ointment across his bloody knuckles. When his good hand came out to cup your cheek and pull your head up you didn’t fight him. His breath was warm against your lips as he leaned in and captured your mouth in a passionate kiss.

You groaned, wrapping your arms around him when he pulled you into his lap. You knew in the morning you were going to wonder what you were doing, but for the night you lost yourself in him.

  
  



End file.
